codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Rui Hachiouji
Rui Hachiouji (八王子泪, Hachiouji Rui), also known as "The Prince" (ルイルイ王子), is Code:05 of the Code:Breakers. She used to be called the "Graceful God Guardian" of the Re-Code. She seems to know Shibuya's true identity and that is why he fears her. She is very strong, headbutting Toki and the others without passing out herself. Appearance Rui wears an outfit that resembles that of a bikers, namely a white T-shirt with a black jacket that is seemingly made of leather, with blue jeans. She has short, light-blue hair that she tucks behind her right ear, and fair skin. When she was a member of the Re:Codes, she wore a black outfit that consisted of a black long sleeved long coat and a black long skirt, in addition to wearing her hair to waist length. Her alter ego, a rock star named 8 Tears, wears a white dress that stops just under her knees with a jacket and cowboy hat. She looks around Ogami's age and most probably is about there. In chapter 166, when it was revealed Chibigami was the one who attempted to kill Rui and her family, Rui looked about his age then. In her lost form, Rui turns into a mermaid. Personality She may look like a fierce and scary person and someone who shows no mercy at all but in actual fact, she is an extremely shy person. Whenever she is complimented, she bangs her head into anything (wall, people, etc.). She is one of the strongest Code Breakers after Heike. She has a very warm and kind personality (Chapter 69) and is also a very caring person. Background Rui used to live in Shibuya Mansion with her parents and her younger brother, Saechika. Her entire family consisted of Power Users, presumably all Shadow Users as well. Her parents were actually researchers under Eden who developed the "Dark Sides". However, her parents were killed in an accident (presumably caused by Ogami) and she assumed that Saechika was killed too; Rui was saved by her Dark Side. Kouji, one of the Re-Codes, saved her from the accident and raised her as a comrade. In the past, she worked for "The One Being Sought", as revealed by a picture of her standing with Kouji and Yukihina. (Chapter 62) That angered Toki when he learnt she worked with his sister's supposed killer. When she was part of the Re:Code, she was known as the "shadow" user, referred to as the "Iron Wall Defense" and "Graceful God Guardian" by past Re:Codes. She also recruited Hiyori, searching her out upon discovering that there was a rogue Power User, and managed to calm Hiyori down with a hug when Hiyori attacked her. History She appeared for the first time in chapter 60, catching a handbag snatcher who had stolen Sakura's bag with a rod, before knocking him out with a headbutt. She also did the same thing to Toki, Ogami, Yuuki and Shibuya after seeing that the mansion was a mess. However, she later shows her caring side by cleaning up the place and cooking for everyone. When asked by Sakura why she had become a Code:Breaker, Rui evaded the question. However, in chapter 63, after saving Toki, Ogami and Sakura and defeating Ryuugi Sendou, she stated that what she wanted to protect was no longer in the Re:Codes. She also seems to know about Sakura's past when talking to the president in chapter 63. Rui in kanji means 'tears'. Her parents named her that as they wanted Rui to cry for those who were suffering hardship. In chapter 87, it is revealed that she is a rock star, stage-named 8 Tears, and Code:Emperor is her biggest fan, falling in love with her music when he heard it on TV. (He may even have a slight crush on her as he blushed when Rui kissed him on the cheek.) The main reason stated of why she sings was back when she was younger, her brother, Saechika, wanted her to sing a song to him. Rui was too embarrassed back then and declined, causing him to burst into tears. Later, when Chibigami (Ogami) set the car Rui and her family were in, on fire. Her parents died there and there, she assumed Saechika had too. She was the sole survivor and was saved by Kouji who raised her up as a fellow comrade. So she sings as she regrets not singing to Saechika in the past and dedicates her songs to him. During Eden's hunt for Ogami's arm, Rui explained the real reason why she left the Re:Codes and joined the Code:Breaker was because "The One Being Sought" wanted her to protect Ogami from Eden. Unknown to her, "He" also sent Kouji and Yukihina to protect Ogami as well. Kibou Festival In chapter 149, during the Kibou Festival, Rui was fighting with her clone and managed to overcome her easily, until her clone changed and became more monstrous, dark, and dangerous. Rui was shocked and was skeptical that the clone current form represents a darker side of her, but the clone admitted that the power 'Shadow' has a dark personality that is brutal, vicious and despicable. She chided Rui for trying to be good and ignoring the true potential of her powers. Even Yuuki noticed that the clone's dark power was more powerful that Rui. Kouji revealed that he sensed, although faintly, her darker powers long ago, saying that 'it' existed beyond Rui's conscious mind. This hints Rui was not even aware of it herself. When she was still with "The One Being Sought", she got drunk and wondered why was she the only one survived during the horrible incident. It seemed that her darker persona instinctively came out and saved her. Kouji also stated that Rui's deadly sin was Sloth and the only way to overcome it was to accept her dark side. She eventually embraces the power of the Dark Side to protect Yuuki and Sakura from her clone and destroys it easily. She then attempted to attack Yuuki and Sakura but was able to regain control. Afterwards, she remembered that it was indeed the Dark Side that had saved her from the accident and that her parents seemed to know about its existence. Abilities/Powers Shadow She controls shadow. Her ability allows her to manipulate her shadow to defend or to attack by slicing others shadows (the damage done to the shadow becomes real). She can attack anything that has a shadow and can protect herself with a black space that is made from shadow. She makes a big scythe from shadow when she attacks. Enhanced Strength: Rui possess phenomenal strength for someone of her age, size and build as she has been able to headbutt into not only her fellow Code:Breakers without any injury, but remains undamaged even when she slams her head against even objects (such as metal, wood, etc.) when she feels flustered if she is complimented. Techniques Prince - Shadow Rose Stream.jpg|Shadow Rose Stream Hachiouji Rui1.png|Empress Paradox 75px-Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui in her Dark Side form Shaei: "The Fending Shadow" used to protect by creating a area of shadow from all other things. Zan-ei: "The Slashing Shadow" used to attack by slicing other shadows. (The shadow and the entity mirror each other damage done to the shadow becomes real.) Empress Paradox: Rui's ultimate shadow technique before the introduction of the Dark Side, which merges the shadow with her own body. This allows her her to absorb many attacks, as well as further manipulating the shadow into forming dark tendrils to attack. In this form, her shadows are cable of devouring anything they come into contact with, including things without a shadow. This technique's drawback is that it eventually attacks her, since she can't control it properly. Dark Side: The users of "Shadow" possess a dark side which is much deeper than anyone. It is revealed that Rui's and Saechika's Dark Sides are actually the genes of two persons who were considered the strongest users of Shadow in order to stop the massacre of December 32 by defeating the hybrid, Ogami Rei. Usually, the Dark Side becomes stronger with negative feelings. However, Rui's pure feelings and determination become "Light", which makes shadow deeper, hence her Dark Side actually becomes stronger with positive feelings. When using the Dark Side, Rui's eyes are covered with a bandanna and when in an ever higher form she becomes the "Graceful God Guardian", with a hat that has a rose and a dress that looks as though it came from the fifties, along with a rose-adorned scythe. Relationships Hiyori It is revealed in chapter 70 that Hiyori was recruited by Rui into the Re:Code and had raised almost like a mother/daughter relationship and they were quite close. Even after Rui had betrayed the "The One Being Sought", Hiyori still wore the ribbons around her head the way Rui had dressed her when she was still young. However, Hiyori still holds great hatred towards Rui, as she wanted to be the one that would kill her the day that they would meet again. Even so, Rui still shows much concern for Hiyori whenever she gets injured. Kouji Kouji saved Rui from the accident that killed her family, and has been training and raising her ever since then as a comrade. Because of this, Rui and Kouji were very close friends in the Re:Code back when she was still part of it, Rui even admitted that Kouji was the most trustworthy comrade she had and he they shared the same will. Kouji had said that the day the Rui left the Re:Codes, he made a promise to her that he would never lose to anyone. The fact that Kouji didn't rebel against her for betraying them on that day symbolizes just how much he truly trusted Rui. Yukihina Rui, Kouji, and Yukihina seemed to have a close relationship when she was part of the Re-Codes. However, once Rui betrayed the Re-Codes, Yukihina became cold towards her, telling her that he would kill her if necessary, and doesn't hesitate to try and kill her in order to obtain the card key. Once they rejoin sides, Yukihina still belittles Rui at times, although he also defends her. He also protected her and Sakura from Heike's attack on the school, as she had gone into her lost form. Saechika In chapter 88, it is revealed that Rui had a younger brother. She thought her brother died along with her parents during an asssination. However, thanks to Code:Emperor, she found out her brother somehow survived. He actually turned out be one of the Code:Names who is involved in the hunt for Ogami's left arm. Although he easily overpowered her at first, Rui's refusal to give herself in to hatred actually made her dark side more powerful, and she defeated Saechika. Before their battle with the Angels, Rui told Saechika to quit being evil and reborn to a new, good self. Saechika, after listening to her advice, sacrificed himself for the power users and got severely injured. Later on, when Saechika was killed by Kagerou (in Chapter 185), Rui said she could not forgive him for his evil deeds he had committed in the pass and even chose being a Code:Breaker over a sister. Only after Ogami had burnt their family house did she admit that Saechika was her evil yet dear brother nevertheless. Rei Ogami One of the reasons Rui became a Code:Breaker from a Re:Code was because "The One Being Sought" had sent her to protect Ogami. Also, because Rui was working with "Him", she knows quite a lot about Ogami's past. During the hunt for Ogami's left arm, she was on his side in order to protect him. Both seem to know each other's character better than the rest and understands how the other feels on some situations. Toki Fujiwara At the start, Toki's attitude towards Rui was rather cold especially after learning she was an ex-Re:Code and that she and Kouji were comrades (as seen in chapter 62). But later on, his attitude towards her softens as he began to understand her more. Afterwards, they are seen together a lot and even often agree and "freak out" on many common things. Out of all the Code:Breakers, Rui is probably the closest to him. Yuuki Tenpouin Knowing Yuuki could be extremely childish most of the time, Rui tends to show more concern about him. In chapter 152, when Yuuki ran off after stating he took his sound power for granted, she was rather alarmed and somewhat worried about his feelings. Trivia *"Rui", means "tears". When she asked her parents why she was given such a sad name, her parents told her that as she grew up, she would face many times where she would cry. *"Ouji", which is taken from Rui's last name "Hachiouji", means "Prince" in Japanese. The others call her "Ouji" or "Prince" for short. *In chapter 149 when Rui uses the power of her dark side, a shadow takes the form of a cloth and wraps around her eyes and hair. This is probably a reference to Kamijyo Akimine's earlier work Samurai Deeper Kyo, where a character called Yuan has the same black cloth over his eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Re-Code